


The Marriage of Two Princes

by Likemycoffee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Arthur, Anglo-French relations, Arranged Marriage, Arthur is a prat a lot of the time, Caerleon and Annis are rulers of Spain, Cenred and Lot are French, Cenred and Lot are brothers, Ealdor is an independent country, Europe in the 1500s, F/M, Gen, M/M, Merlin is a Prince, Omega Gwaine, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Period Typical Attitudes, Royal Marriage, Set in Tudor times except Uther is the King of England, Tudor Era, Underage by modern standards but not for the era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudor era AU. King Uther of England arranges a marriage for his son the alpha prince Arthur with the omega son of Balinor Duke of Ealdor. The marriage of a prince is always more a question of politics than of unbridled passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duke and the Ambassador

‘You see my Lord Monmouth, is he not beautiful as Master Holbein’s portrait depicted?’

Geoffrey of Monmouth cast an assessing eye over the slender figure across the room surrounded by a group of his Omegas – in - waiting. It was true that the Omega was handsome; he was thinner in the flesh than he’d appeared in Holbein’s painting but he was not overly skinny and his dark hair and blue eyes would certainly appeal to Prince Arthur’s tastes. The young man was far from graceful however grace could be taught and Prince Merlin was young enough that with the proper training it was perfectly possible that he could grow into a King-Consort that the people of England could be proud of.

‘Indeed, My Lord,’ he replied. ‘Although it has long been acknowledged by my own people that the marriage of a Prince is more a question of politics than it is unbridled passion.’ 

‘Politics?’ Balinor raised his eyebrow. ‘Surely the success of marriage must be judged by the production of heirs? You understand how babies are made, my Lord Monmouth? I assure you I did not beget my own offspring by spending my nights alone with my Government papers because my spouse was a troll.’

‘A Prince must do his duty, troll or no,’ Geoffrey replied. ‘Prince Arthur must marry so as to most benefit his Country.’ 

‘Surely, King Uther can find no better ally than the Duchy of Ealdor? The French have proven themselves untrustworthy these past five years and the Spanish? King Uther would not seriously consider an alliance with Caerleon and Annis, such devout followers of the old religion?’

‘Ealdor also follows the heretical ways of the old religion,’ Geoffrey said before taking a sip of ale. ‘Are you suggesting that the Omega Prince would convert?’ 

‘Merlin’s dowry makes him a very attractive prospect for any Prince of Europe,’ Balinor replied shrewdly. ‘Certainly anything else is a matter of personal conscience?’ 

Geoffrey nodded sagely, gazing once more across the room to where Merlin was now dancing – somewhat clumsily – with another male omega Geoffrey’s sources had identified him as William Dempsie Prince Merlin’s closest childhood friend and companion. 

Balinor was indeed a formidable politician. The fact that his only legitimate heir was an omega son could have put him at a political disadvantage. His line was sure to end unless he and his Duchess somehow managed to produce another Alpha child and the odds of that happening grew increasingly unlikely with each passing year – however the absence of any Alpha offspring meant that any spouse of Prince Merlin’s would be able to add the Duchy of Ealdor to his own nation’s empire without battle or bloodshed . A particularly good prospect for King Uther – desperate to establish his line amongst the great royal houses – to possess a province in the heart of Europe, on the very border of France with whom England had been engaged in so many bloody wars was more than worth overlooking the small matter of Merlin’s religion but Geoffrey was a man who played his cards close to his chest as anyone seeking advancement within the Pendragon Court quickly learned to do and so he bowed his head and spoke gravely.

‘To men such as you and I My Lord such matters may be trivial but they are important to the common folk. King Uther is a man of the true faith as is his son, Prince Arthur. Should this marriage take place, Prince Merlin may be free to practise his own religion privately in the sanctity of his own chambers; he may even be given communion by his own priest; however no public acknowledgement of his faith must ever be made. He must appear to follow the ways of the true faith in all things; give due homage to my Lord,his Majesty King Uther as head of the true Church of England and any off-spring produced by the union would be raised in the way of the true faith as is my Lord’s wish.’

Balinor turned his steely gaze away from where it had been fixed on his son and focused instead on his older companion. ‘Merlin knows what’s good for him. Now do I take it that you will speak favourably of this match to your King?’

Geoffrey did not speak for a moment as his gaze returned once more to the young Omega Prince. ‘Is he fertile?’ he asked. ‘England has no need of a barren Omega.’

‘Oh he will breed,’ Balinor replied. ‘His heats have been coming regularly this past twelvemonth. He will do his duty and if he will not – tell Uther to send him back.’

Geoffrey nodded. ‘And you, my Lord – you yourself favour Prince Arthur’s suit above all others?’

‘If you’re referring to his previous betrothal to Prince Lot I can assure you that it was never official. The French King broke his word of honour and any pre-contract that existed between them is certainly now null and void.’

‘And the future King of England is a far better prospect than the second son of France,’ Geoffrey thought to himself before replying. ‘I shall take word to my Lord that you are in mind to accept Prince Arthur’s suit. The marriage contracts shall be drawn up and the wedding should take place in high summer at Westminster Abbey.’

Balinor allowed himself a small smile. ‘I shall inform my son this very evening,’ he said decisively. The two men shook hands and parted ways. Geoffrey made his way slowly back towards his chambers, stopping to nod at the Spanish and French ambassadors as he passed – the two men scowling darkly from the sidelines as he did so. 

When he arrived in his rooms, Geoffrey called for his page to bring him a cup of wine. He was in the mood to celebrate. His Alpha Prince, Arthur Pendragon of England was all but betrothed to the Omega Prince Merlin of Ealdor and he himself would be the one to escort the young Omega on his journey to his new home. They would journey into London in grand procession of state.

It would be Geoffrey’s greatest triumph.


	2. Time To Put Away Childish Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin reacts to the news of his impending marriage.

Merlin sat in the chair in his father’s privy chamber and looked up into Balinor’s imposing face. ‘When am I to leave?’ he asked, desperately willing his voice to remain steady. Merlin had always known this day would come, however now that it was confirmed Merlin couldn’t help the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat. 

‘King Uther’s delegation has set sail from Dover. They will arrive within the week,’ Balinor replied. 

‘I am to go alone?’

‘Hardly alone,’ Balinor scoffed. ‘Lord Geoffrey of Monmouth is to act as your personal escort and Uther is sending several of his best Knights. You are to travel in state. Your father in law does you great honour Merlin. Do not be ungrateful.’

‘What about my omegas-in-waiting?’

‘You will have new ones appointed by your new husband and father in law,’ Balinor replied. ‘This is the way of things Merlin. You are a child no longer. You are the future King Consort of England. Your star is on the rise my boy. It is time to put away childish things.’

Merlin swallowed hard and looked into the warm, loving face of his mother. ‘It was the same for me when your father and I were married Merlin,’ Hunith said softly. ‘I had to leave my father’s house and establish myself in a new one. Of course I was sad to leave but my father had made an excellent match for me as your father has for you Merlin. It is a good match for Ealdor too and Prince Arthur is handsome, you’ve seen his miniature. I’m sure you will have no cause for complaint.’

‘But lady mother he’s such a – prat.’

‘Merlin,’ Hunith gasped. ‘Mind your tongue.’ 

‘All that matters is that he is your husband in the eyes of God,’ Balinor said firmly in a tone that Merlin knew from experience brooked no argument. ‘You will honour and obey him and you will do your duty. My grandfather was a common man awarded the knighthood and my Alpha grandson will sit upon the thrones of both England and Ealdor. That is the only matter under discussion today.’

Merlin bowed his head in a submissive posture; he would of course relent to his father’s will and ambition. He had no other choice. The decision had never been his to make. 

\---

When Merlin arrived back in his own chambers he found Will sitting on the bed waiting for him. Merlin tried to affect a positive expression, however Will who had been his bed-fellow these long years saw right through it straight away.

‘It’s really happening isn’t it?’ he asked.

Merlin nodded. ‘I’m to leave within the fortnight.’

‘You’re really going to marry the prat?’ 

‘I don’t have a choice, Will.’ Merlin replied.

‘I know,’ Will said. He moved towards the side table where Merlin had placed Arthur’s miniature portrait. The blond hair and blue eyes seemed to shine out of the picture, so too did the arrogant expression on the Prince’s face. ‘Maybe it won’t be so bad. I mean, you’ve only exchanged what two, three letters since your betrothal? You don’t really know anything about him.’

Merlin sighed. ‘I don’t know Will. Everything I’ve ever heard about Prince Arthur of England talks about how he’s handsome and an excellent warrior but in his letters he just sounds so self-centred; arrogant. I’m not sure I could ever love a man like that.’

‘You don’t have to love him,’ Will replied. ‘You don’t even have to like him. You just have to marry him. The secrets of your heart are no one’s business but your own.’

‘And would that be enough for you?’ Merlin asked his friend. ‘Would you be happy to spend your days with an Alpha whom, at best, you feel nothing for but tolerable indifference?’

Will was silent for a moment before replying. ‘I’m not a Prince, Merlin.’

\--- 

As he lay in bed that night listening to Will’s snores, Merlin found Will’s words from earlier chasing each other in circles through his mind. ‘The secrets of your heart are no one’s business but you own.’ Merlin’s heart certainly held his share of secrets. Merlin allowed his mind to wander back to the time, four years ago when as a twelve year old he’d accompanied his father to the French court to sign a treaty forming an alliance between their two countries. 

That was the first time he’d ever met the man to whom he was betrothed – Prince Lot, the thirteen year old Duke of Normandy, he’d stood beside his elder brother the Dauphin Cenred and regarded Merlin with a cool expression. They’d been betrothed as infants, back when his mother and father still had high hopes for a second child, an Alpha Prince who would succeed them and when the second son of the French king had been an attractive prospect for an Omega Prince in Balinor’s eyes.

The two boys had been exchanging letters for years in a variety of languages, an exercise set by their individual tutors and a task that Merlin had actively despised in his formative years, however as he grew older, the writing of letters –I think in Latin this time Your Highness – and the translation of the replies – Oh Spanish, your father instructed you to improve your Spanish didn’t he Your Highness – became less of a chore and Merlin found himself enjoying Lot’s correspondence. He felt as though he had a friend in Lot; an ally.  
The negotiations had gone on for days and so while the adults had been talking over the finer points of the treaty, Lot had taken Merlin down to the royal stables and shown him his collection of ponies. There was one – a pure white mare- that Merlin had instantly fallen in love with and over the coming days, Lot, Merlin and Merlin’s chaperones rode out in the palace grounds, Lot showed Merlin his favourite hiding places. ‘The footmen were looking for me for hours, Merlin, it was hilarious.’ 

It was on their last evening before Merlin and Balinor were due to depart when Lot had come to Balinor’s presence chamber and asked permission to speak with Merlin privately, Balinor had given his consent and had allowed Lot to lead Merlin over to the window seat, the view looked out over the extensive palace gardens.

‘I wonder if you might give me the honour of being allowed to write to you?’ Lot asked, almost shyly.

‘We’ve been writing to each other for years,’ Merlin replied, confused.

‘No, I mean – privately. Not as an academic exercise for our tutors to devour. I would like to write to you as your lover; as your betrothed.’

Merlin felt a flush creeping up his cheeks. He had always known, theoretically, that he was going to marry Lot one day, but it was always in some far distant future, he’d never thought about the realities of it. He’d never thought about being somebody’s lover. He’d never felt the spark of desire that he felt sharply in the pit of his stomach as he looked into Lot’s eyes. 

‘I think – I think that would be agreeable,’ Merlin replied with a small smile.

‘You’re so beautiful Merlin,’ Lot had whispered, aware that even though they were supposed to be speaking privately, there were in fact several nobles around them, all feigning great interest in their books or card games, making a great show of not listening to the young couple’s conversation.

Merlin’s face grew even redder.

‘Even more so when you blush,’ Lot continued. ‘I could write poems about your beauty.’

‘You are very bold,’ Merlin replied although he could tell by the laughter in Lot’s eyes that he knew he did not want him to stop.

‘I’m French,’ Lot replied with a smile as he reached for Merlin’s hand and placed a kiss upon his knuckle. 

‘Merlin,’ Balinor’s voice sounded across the chamber breaking the spell. Merlin jumped to his feet and hurried to his father’s side, turning back to watch as Lot took his leave, with a small private smile meant just for Merlin.

The shifting of Will in the bed beside him pulled Merlin from his thoughts. He climbed out of bed and made his way across the room to his small writing desk and the secret drawer inside it. Merlin removed the hidden items within, several well read letters in a hand that was almost as familiar as his own and beneath them, the miniature that had been pressed into his hands as he took his leave at the dockside that morning so many years ago. Merlin’s finger touched the face of his old love, Prince Lot. 

Time to put away childish things, that was what his father had commanded him do. Lot was his no longer. Arthur Pendragon was his future now. England was to be his home, not France. He was to be the King-Consort of England, not the First Omega of Normandy. Merlin swallowed hard; time to put away childish things. He turned and flung the letters into the fire. He watched the parchment blacken and disappear to nothing within the flames. Merlin then looked down at the miniature – the face of the man that had once meant so much to him and Merlin wanted to be strong. He wanted to cast that aside along with the letters but he remembered the laughing eyes; the press of a soft kiss to his hand. A sob broke in Merlin’s throat and he shoved the miniature into the pocket of his nightgown. 

Merlin moved to the chair beside the fire and stared into the flames. It was a long time before sleep found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make clear - although Will and Merlin are sleeping in the same bed there is no sexual relationship between them. In Tudor times it was usual for noblewomen to have a maid or lady in waiting sleep in their beds with them so I have adapted this for my omega-verse as Will is Merlin's omega-in-waiting.


	3. Arthur's Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of hunting with dogs.

The horses and dogs moved swiftly through the trees, their skilled riders dodging every obstacle they came across. Arthur was at the head of the company but his companions were hard on his heels. Their quarry was quick and nimble but Arthur had the beast in his sights now and the dogs were driving it hard towards the open ground. It was all too easy. Arthur raised his crossbow and fired. In a second the stag was down. Arthur gave a triumphant shout and punched the air as the dogs surrounded the beast. Arthur’s men made quick work of calling the dogs to heel and gathering the carcass.

‘An excellent kill, my Lord,’ said Leon as he pulled his horse up alongside Arthur’s. 

Arthur grinned at his friend and ran a hand through his golden locks. ‘We shall feast well tonight.’

Arthur saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see one of the serving-omegas hurrying forwards with a cup of ale. Arthur drank deeply and gave a nod of thanks to the young omega. The boy blushed and bowed low before scurrying away. Arthur watched him go, noting with a pang of lust, the boy’s well formed legs and backside in tight trousers.

He heard Leon’s sigh and turned to see his friend regarding him with a knowing expression. ‘And will you be joining us for this feast my Lord, or have you more pleasurable ways to pass the time?’

Arthur shrugged. ‘You can hardly blame me for appreciating the beauty of God’s creation.’

‘Oh yes and your intentions are purely honourable.’

‘I never dishonoured an honourable omega,’ Arthur replied. 

‘But fortunately, not all men have your scruples,’ Valiant said with a leer as he led his horse over to join the pair. ‘Meaning there are plenty of dishonourable omegas to go around.’

Arthur laughed as his eyes followed the young boy as he continued his duties, serving ale to the company to celebrate the first kill of the morning. ‘Have him brought to my tent tonight,’ Arthur said to Valiant who gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning his horse and trotting away in the direction of the men who were readying the dogs to continue the morning’s sport.

\--- 

Arthur thrust deep into the omega’s tight hole. The omega was a writhing mess beneath him. ‘Such a sweet little thing,’ Arthur gasped. ‘I should breed you – fill you with my heirs. Would you like that boy?’

That wasn’t a thing that was ever likely to happen. The omega wasn’t in heat, it wasn’t anywhere near his time. Arthur always tried to be careful about that. If there was one thing his father had instilled in him from a young age it was that pretenders to the throne were dangerous things and royal bastards were particularly dangerous. It was why his father made a point of only mating with married omegas. The child of a married omega was no bastard and no alpha would publically admit to being cuckolded when there was so much profit to be gained by their spouse’s favour with the king. The Earl of Gorlois was a prime example of that. The country estates that Uther granted him made him wealthy and kept him occupied while his wife shared her heats with the King and his children Morgana and Morgause were cared for in the royal nursery – a great honour indeed.

‘Yes, yes my Lord,’ the omega replied as Arthur thrust deeper. He could tell that the omega was close. Arthur needed to pull out before his knot formed and it was too late. He reached down for the omega’s small penis and began to stroke it. The omega came with a cry and then Arthur pulled out just as his knot formed. He grabbed the omega’s hands and squeezed them around his knot as he came across his chest.

‘Oh God,’ Arthur collapsed beside his lover pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. A few moments passed in silence before Arthur spoke again. ‘So what’s your name?’ 

The omega smiled softly. ‘Charles,’ he replied. 

‘Hmm,’ Arthur nodded. ‘Charles – it’s been a pleasure.’ Arthur sat up and pulled on his tunic and trousers. ‘You can stay until sunrise,’ he said as Charles moved to get up from the bed. ‘Have some ale; sleep.’

‘Where are you going?’ Charles asked, his eyes following Arthur towards the exit. 

‘I feel like taking the air,’ Arthur replied. ‘I probably won’t return tonight.’ 

Arthur didn’t look back as he exited the tent and made his way towards the fire, where he spotted the familiar figure of Leon, his oldest friend – he too had been raised in the royal nursery, selected by the King to be a companion for the little Prince, they’d grown up together; learned to ride and joust and sword fight together. Leon had also lately married the daughter of King Uther’s mistress, Morgana. There was no one Arthur trusted more in the world than Leon. Arthur approached and sat beside his friend, looking into the flames.

‘You’re angry with me,’ Arthur stated. It wasn’t a question. ‘Is this about the omega? Did you want him for yourself?’

‘I’m a happily married man Arthur,’ Leon replied. ‘As soon will you be.’

‘Aye,’ Arthur agreed. ‘And until then I am allowed to look my fill.’

‘If only you stopped at looking.’

This was an old argument. Leon disapproved of Arthur’s behaviour towards the fairer sex and Arthur continued to pursue any pretty young thing that happened to catch his eye. 

‘You’re a better man than I Sir Leon,’ he replied. The two men fell silent for a moment before Arthur spoke again. ‘I wonder if you might do me a great favour.’

‘Of course my Lord,’ Leon replied without hesitation.

‘I would like you to join the company that is being sent to escort Prince Merlin,’ Arthur explained. ‘I would like you to befriend him, see if he will take you into his confidence. I would also like you to place one of your informants into his household.’

‘For what purpose?’ Leon asked. 

‘I need to know if I can trust him,’ Arthur replied. ‘I need to know that he is going to be loyal to me.’

'Do you have reason to doubt it?'

'No,' Arthur shook his head. 'But there are stories about him; I have heard tell that he is descended from the great wizard Emrys; that he himself has the power to control the elements and to call dragons.'

'Who says these things?' Leon asked.

'People who have my father's ear,' Arthur answered. 'That isn't important. My father is prepared to overlook a lot to get his hands on Prince Merlin's dowry, he is to be allowed to practice his own faith in private but my father will not tolerate witchcraft within his own palaces. I need to know if the stories are true.'


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin begins his journey towards his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for Merlin and Arthur to meet in this chapter but Merlin wanted to talk to other people instead. That will happen next time.

The company arrived in the late afternoon, Merlin watched them from the window of his chambers that overlooked the great courtyard; a procession of noblemen dressed in the English style, the banners of King Uther of England heralding their arrival. 

Geoffrey of Monmouth, the ambassador, was at the head and Merlin watched as his father greeted him warmly. He wondered when he would be summoned to greet them. He’d spent the day idly in his chambers, a melancholy hung upon him that not even Will could shift. He looked at the familiar tapestries and drapes that hung on the walls that had belonged to him since childhood and wondered if he would ever see them again. He was sure that King Uther’s household contained many rich tapestries but he doubted that he should find any that comforted him so well as these. 

Perhaps Arthur would allow him to send for them, once he was established, and he could decorate his chambers at the English court with the familiar reminders of home. The thought made him feel a little brighter. 

As it was, Balinor did not summon Merlin until shortly before the feast was due to begin. He was brought to his father’s presence chamber and introduced to the alpha men who would escort him on his journey to England. There were so many names and faces, Merlin didn’t think he stood any chance of remembering them. Each man bowed low and Merlin  
in his turn dipped his head in greeting.

During the feast, Merlin was seated at the Great table on the dais, in between Geoffrey of Monmouth and another dignitary who had introduced himself as Sir Leon the Younger, Merlin was aware, from his studies of the English nobles, that Sir Leon was a childhood companion of Prince Arthur and held favour in the English court and therefore, despite his desire to run to his chambers and hide away like a small child might run to escape a thrashing, Merlin plastered a warm smile on his face and determined to make polite conversation. It was somewhere between the venison and the wild boar that Leon turned to Merlin with an earnest expression and said ‘It must be overwhelming for you, My Lord.’  
Merlin gave a small smile and nodded his head. ‘It is a little. There are so many of you and there will be even more when we arrive in England and I’m afraid I will have terrible trouble remembering and cause some great offence.’

Leon nodded in understanding. ‘I would wish to offer you any assistance I may,’ he replied. ‘I have spent my entire life amongst the English court. I know their ways better than almost anyone, if you feel you are in need of guidance.’

Merlin frowned slightly. ‘I’m sure my husband, the Prince will guide me as he sees fit.’

Leon bowed his head in a submissive gesture, realising that Merlin had taken his words as suggesting something improper. ‘Forgive me, my Lord. I certainly meant no offence. Prince Arthur has entrusted me with your welfare. I only meant to offer you a hand of friendship.’

‘I thank you My Lord,’ Merlin replied. ‘I should be very glad of a friend.’

Leon smiled and inwardly congratulated himself on his victory of being the first one of all the nobles to make Prince Merlin’s better acquaintance. He was aware of some other members of the company glaring daggers at him for succeeding where they had failed. Leon was gaining Merlin’s favour, as Arthur had asked him. The next step would be down to Guinevere as his omega-in-waiting. 

Leon looked again at the young omega to his left. Prince Merlin was attractive, Leon couldn’t deny it. It was an unconventional sort of beauty and underneath it, there was a spark that would draw people in; Leon could imagine the court poets writing sonnets addressed to him, making grand displays of courtly love... 

He wondered what Arthur would make of his intended when he finally saw him; the omega he had only seen in portraits. Now that Leon had seen Merlin in the flesh he admitted that even Holbein’s paintings had failed to do justice. Merlin seemed so innocent; he must have led a very sheltered existence in his father’s court. Did he know anything of the ways of the world? He knew that Arthur would certainly enjoy tutoring him.

Leon just hoped that Arthur’s suspicions would be unfounded because he could tell that Merlin had the potential to become the greatest jewel of the English court, provided the English court didn’t chew him up and spit him back out again as it had others before him. 

\--- 

The company remained in Ealdor only long enough to gather their supplies for the journey back to England and all too soon Merlin found himself taking leave of his home.  
Will had openly wept and made Merlin promise to write often; his father had given him a long speech about doing his duty by his new husband but never forgetting his allegiance to his family and to Ealdor and his mother had taken him for a long walk in the gardens away from prying eyes and told him she was going to give him some information that she wished her mother had given to her before she was married. 

What followed was an explanation of what his duties would be to his husband on their wedding night and every other night that his husband wished to share his bed that had left Merlin reeling in shock and more than a little afraid of what was to come.

‘He will climb on top of you and put his member inside you,’ she said plainly. ‘It is his right as your Lord and husband. You cannot refuse him,’ Hunith had said. ‘And when he wishes to take you, it is best to lie still and accept it,’ his mother had explained. ‘You don’t want your husband to think you are a wanton.’ 

‘But Lady mother, doesn’t it hurt?’

‘Yes,’ Hunith replied simply. ‘But as omegas we must bear it.’

\--- 

When the ship sailed, Merlin remained on deck watching the shores of his homeland disappear into the distance. It was almost out of sight when he heard the now familiar tones of Sir Leon behind him. 

‘Will you allow me to escort you to your quarters, your highness?’

Merlin swallowed hard as he took one last look back in the direction of his old life before plastering a smile on his face and turning confidently to embrace the new.

‘Thank you Sir Leon,’ he replied and accepted the offered arm and allowed himself to be escorted below decks.

His room was small but it had everything he needed. There were some chairs and cushions set about in an attempt to make the space more attractive for an omega prince, a simple crucifix was the only decoration adorning the walls, a bible stand stood near window, presumably to give the best light for reading, and a prie dieu had been placed in the corner of the room and Merlin gave it all little more than a cursory glance. It was not the Christian God that was going to make this journey easier for him, although he would never say so out loud. His own particular religious texts were packed carefully in a trunk stowed away in the ships hold along with his amulet. His own beliefs were now a thing to be hidden away from sight after all, an unspoken part of his marriage contract.

A young woman had been standing in the corner of the cabin and moved forwards when Leon and Merlin entered.

‘You highness, may I present the Lady Guinevere Du Lac, she has been appointed as an Omega-in-Waiting to you by His Royal Highness Prince Arthur.’

The omega female – Guinevere curtseyed low and Merlin responded in kind. She was a friendly looking, cheerful woman with a glint in her eye that made Merlin like her immediately. 

‘It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Du Lac,’ Merlin said with a smile. 

‘Your highness,’ Guinevere replied. ‘It is an honour to serve you.’ 

Leon did not linger in Merlin’s quarters once the introductions were made. He took his leave and the two omegas were left alone.

Merlin could feel Guinevere regarding him with a curious interest and he felt it best to try and break the silence. 

‘You are to be my omega in waiting Lady Du Lac?’

‘Please, you highness,’ Guinevere answered. ‘I hope that you will call me Gwen.’

Merlin nodded. ‘Gwen,’ he smiled warmly. ‘Then I hope you will call me Merlin, at least in private.’

Gwen blushed slightly and nodded. ‘If it pleases you.’

‘Are you married, Gwen?’

‘Oh yes,’ Gwen replied. ‘My husband, Lancelot, is one of His Majesty’s knights.’ 

‘Is Du Lac not a French name?’ Merlin asked curiously. 

‘Yes,’ Gwen acknowledged. ‘My husband’s family originates from the English colonies in France. There are many such families in the English Court, they received honours you know, from the late King for defending English interests there.’

Merlin nodded. His mind flashed back to a memory of a letter, now turned to ashes in the fire where Lot had written the words ‘... the English dogs always think they can invade out lands and take what belongs to us by right in the eyes of God. We shall show them, my love. One day we shall have vengeance for the wrongs they have done to me and mine...’

Merlin swallowed hard and shook his head to rid himself of the memory. There was no place for thoughts like that here in this new life. 

‘I see,’ he said quietly. ‘Will you tell me about the English Court? I have been instructed of course, but I should like to hear about it all the same.’

And so Gwen began to talk about King Uther and his advisors, The Dubois’ the late Queen’s family were still high in favour. The Duke of Agravaine and Bishop Tristan held many of the high offices of state; the Earl of Gorlois and Geoffrey of Monmouth were also high in favour and held the ear of the King. 

She talked of Queen Ygraine who had gone to God just days after the birth of her son Prince Arthur, Uther’s only heir. ‘They say she was a beautiful omega, although I never saw her,’ Gwen explained. ‘There are no portraits of her anywhere in any of the palaces. His Majesty ordered them all to be removed. He was heartbroken when she died you see. Even now, he will not hear her name spoken in his presence. It causes him too much pain.’

Merlin felt a wave of sadness wash over him at the idea of a man so heartbroken he could not even hear the name of his beloved spoken out loud. 

‘Did he never look to remarry?’ Merlin asked.

‘There were many that would have wished it so if only to make the Pendragon line more secure,’ Gwen replied. ‘I remember there was talk of an engagement to Princess Catrina, the elder sister of the French King – but that was long ago and it came to nothing. I suppose now that Prince Arthur is grown to manhood the succession is secure enough – and of course now he is betrothed to you...’

Gwen trailed off and Merlin felt a blush rising up his cheeks. Gwen didn’t need to finish her sentence. He knew what she was going to say. Now it was his job to secure the line of succession for another generation – to produce a healthy Alpha heir – indeed more than one to be truly secure in his position.

Merlin felt the weight of responsibility pressing down upon him coupled with the fear of what would await him when he finally had to allow Arthur into his bed. 

Gwen reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. ‘There is nothing to fear,’ she said with certainty. Merlin wished that he could believe her.

\--- 

The crossing from the Port of Ealdor to Dover would take 2 days with fair winds. Merlin disliked sea travel and although he no longer suffered the bouts of sea sickness that has plagued him as a child, he still felt nauseas and he did not expect to sleep well. However the sleeping arrangements were tolerably comfortable and Gwen was to be his bedfellow. Merlin found, to his surprise that his eye lids were heavy and he fell asleep that first night away from home with considerable ease.

Gwen waited until she heard the change in breathing that signified that Merlin was asleep before she slipped out of the bed and pulled a robe about her before slipping quietly from Merlin’s bed chamber and into the presence chamber beyond. Leon was waiting for her by the doorway. Gwen moved closer and Leon spoke to her in hushed tones.

‘Well?’ he asked. ‘What do you have to report?’

‘Nothing unusual,’ Gwen replied. ‘After dinner we played some hands of cards as you saw; then he retired to his rooms and prepared for bed. He must have had an exhausting day.’

‘And did he say his prayers?’ he asked. 

‘In the Christian way,’ Gwen replied. 'I hadn't expected... but I suppose he has been told to exercise caution.’

'Indeed,' Leon said. ‘But was there nothing else?’ 

‘No,’ Gwen confirmed. 

Leon nodded. ‘You will continue to report to me,’ he said. ‘I want to know all his movements, who he writes to and how often, who he sees in private...’

‘I understand,’ Gwen replied. ‘I will do my duty.’ And in all honesty she thought to herself, it is no hardship to spend time with him. I like him.

She took her leave of Leon and made her way back to Merlin’s bedchamber, unaware that Leon was thinking exactly the same thing.


	5. Two Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur meet for the first time.

The elements were kind to Merlin and the ship was able to dock at Dover without lingering overlong in the English Channel for the tides to be right. He was so relieved to be on solid ground once more that not even the imposing structure of Dover Castle high up on the hill above could dampen his spirits.

The castle was, Sir Leon informed him, to be his home for the night. He was given instructions to eat and to rest well before beginning the journey to London early the following morning. When he arrived at the castle, Merlin was welcomed by a man introduced to him as The Earl of Agravaine, brother-in-law to his Majesty the King and Uncle to his betrothed Lord, Prince Arthur.

Merlin politely acknowledged the introduction and tried not to feel intimidated by the coolly assessing gaze that Agravaine fixed on him.

‘I hope you will be comfortable here, your highness,’ Agravaine said in a tone that somehow managed to sound both sincere and false at the same time. Merlin did not like this man, he decided. And he certainly didn’t trust him. 

‘I thank you my Lord,’ he replied with a smile. ‘I’m sure I will be.’

Dover Castle was, Merlin learned, primarily designed for defensive purposes rather than for the comfort of it’s inhabitants. ‘The French, you know, your highness always like to make trouble and the Spanish are not much better,’ Agravaine had explained as he gave Merlin a short tour of the castle and its defences. ‘His Majesty has spent a considerable sum on improving the defences here in case we should ever need to repel and invading naval fleet.’

Merlin tried to listen and feign interest in what Agravaine was saying, but he couldn’t ignore the sense of unease that he felt around the man. He longed to be allowed to disappear to his chambers and escape the man, but it was still several hours before he could do so. Agravaine had ordered a banquet to welcome Merlin to England and so he had to sit upon the dais beside Agravaine and the other nobles in order of precedence, which unfortunately meant he was nowhere near Gwen. Leon was however only a few places away from him and he kept sending Merlin reassuring glances which made him feel a lot more comfortable. 

When he was finally allowed to retire to them he found that the chambers that had been made ready for him were warm and welcoming. His nightshirt had been laid out on the bed and Gwen assisted him in preparing for bed. A fire blazed in the grate and Merlin found that watching the flames dance was making his eyes heavy. He fell asleep listening to the sounds of the sea coming in through the castle windows.

Merlin woke at dawn. A serving omega had brought water for him to wash and then Gwen helped him to dress in one of the fine new outfits that his father had had made for him and that Will had so carefully helped him pack in his trunks.

All of the outfits in his possession were in the style preferred by male omegas in Ealdor, which Merlin was coming to realise was very different from the style of the English nobles. Merlin wore a doublet and hose, similar in cut to those worn by the noble male omegas he had so far seen, but his shirts and jackets were much more fitted, nipped in at his waist rather than the billowing sleeves his English counterparts seemed to favour. Merlin also did not wear a ruff about his neck, but rather a scarf made of the finest silk, dyed Pendragon red. Gwen, who had never dressed someone in such a thing before, struggled with the fabric and so Merlin tied it himself in an elaborate knot before casting one final look in the glass and making his way downstairs, trying his hardest not to let his nerves show.

Geoffrey of Monmouth and the Earl of Agravaine were waiting in the great hall and they both swept into a low bow as Merlin entered. 

‘Good morning my Lords,’ Merlin greeted them.

‘Your Highness,’ Agravaine replied. ‘I trust you had a comfortable night.’  
‘I thank you. it was very comfortable,’ Merlin replied with a false smile to match the one that Agravaine gave him. 

‘We ride for Canterbury today your Highness,’ Geoffrey explained. ‘It is an easy day’s ride and we shall spend the night there; from then we make for Sittingbourne and then Rochester before we enter London.’

‘Very well,’ Merlin nodded. 

‘There is something in the courtyard for you, your Highness,’ Agravaine told him. ‘A welcome gift for you from my nephew the Prince.’

When Merlin walked out into the courtyard he let out an audible gasp as he was met with the sight of a horse – a mare – pure white, saddled up and ready, the reigns were being held by a young alpha boy, who bowed to Merlin as he approached.

‘She’s beautiful,’ Merlin said in awe as he stroked the mare’s nose.

‘She is an excellent horse your highness,’ Agravaine informed him. ‘She has a sweet and gentle temperament – a perfect choice for an omega Prince of England.’ 

‘Aithusa,’ Merlin said softly. ‘That is what I will call her.’

‘An unusual name, your Highness,’ Geoffrey commented and Merlin turned towards him. 

‘It is a name from old Ealdorian folk tales,’ he said with a smile and didn’t elaborate further.

\--- 

The roads, Merlin thought to himself, left a lot to be desired. Some were in a very bad state of repair and must be impossible to traverse in the poor weather. Aithusa however was just as Agravaine had described, sweet and gentle. She made easy work of the obstacles in her path. It warmed Merlin’s heart to think that Arthur had chosen this horse especially for him. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as Merlin had feared. Merlin was almost looking forward to meeting him – if only so he could thank him for the beautiful mare. 

In every village, a crowd gathered to catch a glimpse of Merlin. People called out to him, bidding him welcome and offering God’s blessing. Merlin felt warm inside as he smiled and waved and threw the coins from the purse Geoffrey of Monmouth had slipped into his hands that morning for this very purpose. These were his people now. This was his country. Maybe he could feel at home here after all.

At Canterbury, Merlin was introduced to Arthur’s other uncle – Bishop Tristan. He didn’t look like Merlin had expected a clergyman of the English Church to look. He wouldn’t have looked out of place on the battlefield or at the joust. Tristan didn’t speak much – at least not to Merlin. He and Agravaine seemed to do a lot of whispering between themselves. Tristan made Merlin feel just as uncomfortable as Agravaine and Merlin had to keep telling himself that these were two of the most powerful men in the Kingdom and he needed them to accept him if he was to have any chance of establishing himself so he forced a smile onto his face and behaved as his mother had taught him, with good manners and as much grace and charm as he could muster.

Sittingbourne was unremarkable. Merlin and the other nobles took rooms at the Red Lion inn and Merlin spent another comfortable night before once more continuing his progress in high spirits. It was when they reached Rochester the next evening that Merlin’s good mood faded to be replaced with a feeling of anxious dread. A messenger had arrived from the King informing them that he and Prince Arthur would be riding out to meet them the very next day.

Merlin didn’t sleep that night.

\--- 

Arthur looked across at the dark haired male omega who was sleeping, draped attractively across the other side of his bed. What was his name again? Mark? Martin? It began with an M Arthur was almost sure of that. 

He felt lust stirring within him again and wondered if he should wake the omega for another round of sex before sending him on his way. He was a servant. Surely he had duties to attend to. Surely the Lord Steward was missing him – or soon would be. But he looked so desirable and tempting...

Arthur began to kiss a trail down the omega’s spine and felt him start to wake. Arthur’s tongue dipped into the warm, wet hole between his legs and Arthur heard him let out a soft moan of pleasure. 

‘Yes, Sire...’ he gasped.

Arthur continued his ministrations for a few moments before moving back up the omega’s body and kissing his neck. ‘I want to have you again,’ he whispered. 

‘Take me,’ the omega replied.

Arthur didn’t need telling twice. He thrust deep inside the omega, groaning loudly as he did so. Whatever his name was he was so tight... so fucking tight. He wasn’t going to last.  
Arthur came with a shout and his companion followed soon after with a little help from Arthur’s right hand. Breathless, they both collapsed on the bed, Arthur pulled the omega to lie against him so he could continue to caress his naked body...

The creek of his bedchamber door interrupted the moment.

‘My Lord,’ Valiant called. ‘If you have finished... His Majesty the King requests you attend him.’

Arthur let out a groan of frustration but he poked his head out of the curtains surrounding his bed anyway. ‘Send for my Groom of the Bedchamber,’ he said curtly. Valiant bowed low and retreated to summon the servant. 

The omega shifted slightly beside him. ‘I have to go to the King,’ Arthur said softly as he moved to break the embrace.

‘Shall I come to you again tonight?’ the omega asked hopefully, looking up at Arthur through heavily lidded eyes. Arthur was used to such displays from these omegas – all of them desiring more from him. Some, he knew, were even hoping to be publically acknowledged as the Prince’s official lover. As if such a thing could ever happen; they all yielded so easily to him and once the thrill of the chase had passed there was little that they could do to hold his attention.

‘I don’t think so,’ Arthur shook his head. ‘You should get back to your duties.’ 

The omega got up from the bed and stretched, no doubt hoping to display his attractive figure to Arthur before bending down to retrieve the clothing so hastily discarded the previous evening when Arthur had tumbled him. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

George, his Groom of the Bedchamber chose that moment to make his appearance. He didn’t bat an eye lid at the sight of the half naked omega and instead began the process of helping his Prince out of bed and beginning his morning ablutions.

The omega, realising that he was now forgotten shucked on his overshirt and fastened his breeches before leaving the room, totally unnoticed by the Prince and his Groom.

\--- 

Uther was in his presence chamber when Arthur finally made an appearance. The courtiers waiting on the King’s pleasure turned and bowed low as Arthur passed through. Arthur himself dropped to bended knee before the King and waited for his father’s blessing. 

‘Where have you been?’ Uther questioned his son. ‘When I send for you I expect you to come presently.’ 

‘My apologies Sire,’ Arthur replied keeping his gaze submissively down low. ‘I was unavoidably delayed.’

‘By the whore with whom you shared your bed last night no doubt?’ 

Arthur could feel his father’s hard stare fixed upon him. ‘A prince has every right to take his pleasures Arthur, but I trust you are being discreet? We do not need one of these whores making a nuisance of themselves and claiming you’ve sired a bastard on them.’

‘Yes, Sire.’ Arthur couldn’t help but think that it was hypocritical of his father to lecture him on discretion and bastards when Lady Vivienne, the Countess Gorlois was standing only a few places behind his father, positioned there deliberately for all the court to see, and her daughters both at court when at least one, if not both were Uther’s unacknowledged bastards – of course that was something that Arthur kept to himself.

Uther moved forwards and touched Arthur’s shoulder, giving him permission to rise. 

‘Prince Merlin has arrived at Rochester. We will ride out to meet him today. I want to see what we have bought with my own eyes.’ 

‘Yes, Sire,’ Arthur nodded. 

‘And I’m sure you are eager to finally greet your consort.’

Eager wasn’t precisely the word Arthur would use, but that was another thing Arthur could never say that to his father.

‘Of course, Sire,’ he replied. ‘I wait upon your Majesty’s pleasure.’

\--- 

Arthur rode alongside his father as the horses made their way along the well trodden roads that led from Greenwich Palace to Rochester, they were accompanied as usual whenever the King travelled anywhere, by a procession of soldiers and other courtiers. The Royal Standard announcing their coming as they passed through the villages along the way.

They arrived at Rochester in the late afternoon and of course their coming had been announced. Prince Merlin and his company were awaiting them at Rochester Castle.

\--- 

Gwen came hurrying into Merlin’s chambers where a servant had been helping him dress.

‘They’ve come,’ she declared. ‘The King and the Prince, they’re waiting in the Great Hall. Merlin you must hurry.’

‘I feel sick,’ Merlin said as his scarf was being tied around his neck. ‘Gwen I think I’m going to be sick.’

Gwen reached out and took his hands in hers. 

‘You are Prince Merlin of Ealdor,’ she said confidently. ‘Believe in yourself and there is nothing to fear.’

Merlin smiled warmly at her. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. 

\--- 

‘His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin of Ealdor,’ he was announced as he entered the hall. He felt, rather than saw, every head in the room turn in his direction. Silence fell and Merlin took yet another deep breath and forced himself to walk forwards. Once he reached the proper distance from the King, he dropped down to bended knee and kept his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

‘Prince Merlin,’ Uther said respectfully, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. ‘Forgive our unexpected arrival. My son was eager to come and welcome you to England. I hope the surprise is not an unwelcome one?’

‘No your Majesty,’ Merlin replied, he stood up slowly and looked at the King. ‘It is most welcome. I have been so looking forward to meeting your Majesty and His Royal Highness...’

Merlin looked to his left and saw the man who was unmistakeably Prince Arthur. The light from the late afternoon sun shone through the westerly windows and caught upon his golden blonde hair. Merlin felt the breath leave his body. Automatically he moved towards him. Arthur’s eyes were blue, bluer than they’d appeared in his miniature. They were blue like the summer skies he’d played under as a child in Ealdor. Prince Arthur of England was without doubt one of the most beautiful Alphas Merlin had ever seen.

‘Your Royal Highness,’ Merlin dropped into a low bow. ‘It is an honour to meet you in person.’

Arthur returned Merlin’s bow. ‘You are most welcome to England,’ he said. 

‘I thank you,’ Merlin replied. ‘I would also like to thank you for the beautiful mare you sent for me at Dover. She is by far the finest horse I have ever owned.’

Arthur frowned slightly before remembering the Master of the Horse had selected the beast several weeks previously. Arthur had not seen it. He had only been sent the bill for the purchase. ‘I’m glad you approve of her,’ he said.

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw his father move closer and he reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Merlin’s own blue eyes.

‘Come now Arthur, we will retire to our rooms and make ready for the feast tonight. You shall see Prince Merlin again then.’

‘Yes Sire,’ Arthur acknowledged his father’s command before turning back to Merlin. ‘Until tonight then,’ he said softly. 

‘Yes,’ Merlin replied. ‘Until tonight.’

Arthur turned and walked away towards the door, looking back over his shoulder as he went.


	6. The Prince and the Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a bit of a prat. Merlin tells him so.

Arthur stood in the centre of the room his father had taken over as a council chamber at Rochester Castle and waited to be addressed. Agravaine was giving his Majesty a report of the status of the troops at Dover and the progress that had been made on the castle’s defences. It was several minutes before Arthur was summoned to approach.

‘How do you like your consort?’ Uther asked. 

‘I shall like him well Sire,’ Arthur answered, aware that as always, the eyes and ears of the court were upon him.

‘He looks little like his portrait,’ Uther remarked. ‘Those ears... and he is so slight, he hardly looks developed enough to have heats. We are hopeful that we will not need to take up The Duke’s offer to return him.’

Arthur said nothing to this. Merely kept his eyes fixed on the king’s.

‘We shall fix the wedding date for a week from today,’ Uther announced.

‘So soon?’ Arthur asked. 

‘We must get his dowry secure as soon as may be,’ Uther replied. ‘I’ll not delay. And besides, I thought you would be eager to start enjoying the pleasures of your marital bed.’

Arthur felt his cheeks flush. He did not know why. He was not some innocent child unused to the bawdy talk of alphas, but the thought of his own marital bed... he swallowed hard and forced himself to meet his father’s gaze. Uther had fixed him with a knowing look.

‘Yes, Sire.’ Arthur said will all the confidence of a prince and future king of England. He just wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

\--- 

Following the meeting with his father, Arthur, accompanied by Valiant, Leon and some other hanger ons made their way down to the Archery field. Arthur wanted to distract himself from his thoughts with some light sport before the banquet that evening.

‘Shall we wager my Lords?’ Valiant asked as he picked up the bow and tested its strength.

Leon laughed. ‘After last time? Arthur will take you for every last shilling.’ 

‘Oh you flatter me Leon,’ Arthur replied. 

‘Surely you aren’t a coward Sir Leon?’ Valiant retorted. ‘Or does your Lady wife hold the purse strings?’

‘I am no coward, Sir.’ Leon narrowed his eyes at Valiant. 'And I will thank you not to speak of my wife to me or to anyone else.'

Arthur put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. ‘Now Sir Leon, I’m sure my Lord Valiant meant no slight on your honour or that of Lady Morgana.’

‘Indeed not,’ Valiant replied. 

Leon continued to glare at Valiant but he did step back slightly, submitting to Arthur’s intervention.

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘How much will the wager be?’

‘Twenty shillings,’ Valiant replied. ‘Make it interesting.’

Arthur and Leon nodded in agreement. 

‘Let’s make it more interesting though,’ Arthur replied, suddenly getting an idea. ‘How about a moving target?’ 

A few moments later and a young alpha servant had the archery target strapped to his back and was dodging this way and that across the field as Arthur took aim and shot an arrow. The servant stumbled slightly and the arrow missed its target by several inches.

‘Oh come on!’ Arthur shouted. ‘Don’t fall, keep running!’ 

The nobles all laughed and Arthur readied another arrow. 

A gasp from behind him drew Arthur’s attention away from the target once more and he looked over his shoulder and saw Merlin, accompanied by another omega that Arthur vaguely recognised but couldn't place. They had just rounded the trees and had stopped in their tracks as they took in the sight before them. 

The look on Merlin’s face made Arthur feel as though a lead weight had been placed in his stomach. Merlin looked horrified, and although he quickly seemed to school his features into an unaffected expression, Arthur had seen it.

Merlin approached the gathering as the nobles bowed low to greet them. 

‘Prince Merlin,’ Arthur said. 

‘Prince Arthur,’ Merlin replied cooly. ‘I was just taking the air.’

‘As I see,’ Arthur said. ‘The gardens are lovely at this time of year. We were just...’ he gestured towards his companions, ‘a little archery competition.’

‘Yes,’ Merlin said with a nod. ‘I can see quite plainly what you were about.’

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group until Merlin broke it by saying, ‘I will go back inside. I think I have had enough air for one day.’

‘Will you allow me to escort you?’ Arthur asked. 

Merlin looked for a moment as though he wanted to refuse but the eyes of the court on them made him nod his head. ‘Thank you my Lord.’ 

The archery competition abandoned – the courtiers followed the prince and his consort – to –be back along the winding pathways towards the castle. They kept a respectable distance back, allowing the royal couple a semblance of privacy.

They walked in silence for a short while and once again it was Merlin who broke it.

‘So is that what passes for sport in England?’ he asked.

Arthur turned and looked at him. ‘I beg your pardon?’ it came out harsher than he intended but he couldn’t help himself.

‘That?’ Merlin repeated, taking care to keep his voice low, ‘humiliating a servant for your own perverse pleasure. I had always been taught that England was a civilised country.’

‘It was just a bit of fun,’ Arthur replied. ‘Do people not have fun in Ealdor?’

‘Not like that,’ Merlin told him. ‘You could have killed that poor man.’

‘Hardly,’ Arthur scoffed. ‘Don’t be so dramatic, Merlin.’

‘You were being a prat,’ Merlin declared.

‘Excuse me?’ 

‘I believe you heard me well enough.’

‘Do I have to remind you that I am your betrothed Lord and husband?’ Arthur said. 

‘I apologise,’ Merlin said. ‘You were being a prat – my Lord.’ 

Arthur’s jaw dropped. He was at a loss as to how to respond. He glanced back over his shoulder and was relieved that none of the courtiers appeared to have heard the whispered conversation – hadn’t heard him being challenged by an omega – by the very omega who was supposed to become his consort and promise to honour and obey him in just a few short days.

‘You cannot address me in this manner,’ was what he said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Then don’t behave in that manner,’ he replied.

They walked the rest of the way back to the castle in silence. Merlin took his leave of Arthur in the Great Hall and walked quickly with Gwen back to his chambers.

\--- 

Merlin practically fell into the chair when he got to his rooms and closed the door. ‘Oh my God what have I done?’ he said. 

He couldn’t believe he had said those things to anyone – let alone an alpha prince – an alpha prince he was going to marry. Merlin didn’t know what had come over him. He had felt such a rage inside him when he saw what Arthur was making that servant do; running around with a target on his back like he was nothing more than an animal and Arthur and his friends laughing at the man’s distress...

What if Arthur told the King what he’d said? Would Uther order Merlin back to Ealdor in disgrace? His parents would be so ashamed. His father would certainly box his ears at the very least. There would be no union of their two countries, his own father’s plans were all in ruins because Merlin had failed in his duty and forgotten to hold his tongue.  
And if he got sent back to Ealdor he would never see Arthur again. He would never get to see his beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. He wouldn’t ever discover how it felt to be held by Arthur; kissed by him; to be his consort... Merlin and his stupid big mouth had ruined everything. 

Gwen brought him a cup of ale. ‘Drink this,’ she told him. Merlin took the cup in his hand and sipped it slowly. 

‘All will be well, Merlin,’ she said.

‘I shouldn’t have said anything,’ Merlin’s voice sounded so small. ‘I’ve ruined everything.’

‘You might be surprised,’ Gwen replied. ‘Sometimes alphas like it when an omega speaks their mind. Even princes.’

Merlin felt as though his chest was being crushed by a great weight. ‘You didn’t see his face Gwen.’ 

Gwen didn’t say anything. She just took Merlin’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

\--- 

Arthur didn’t return to his chambers when Merlin took his leave, instead he dismissed his council and said he wished to go alone to the chapel and pray. Once he was there in the tranquil peace before the altar, he fell to his knees and clasped his hands before him, the very picture of the penitent sinner, however Arthur’s mind was racing. 

Never in Arthur’s entire life had he ever been spoken to in such a manner by anyone – not even his father who had chastised Arthur too many times to count over the years. Arthur was at a complete loss as to how to respond.

Prince Merlin... he was outspoken and unruly and rude. He was – remarkable. Arthur had thought that Merlin was pretty from his portrait; beautiful upon their first introduction and now he had been captivated; utterly captivated by him. 

But why was he so affected? Yes, Merlin was beautiful but Arthur was surrounded by beautiful omegas. What was so different about this one? Yes, he was his betrothed but a betrothal alone was not the basis for feeling anything in particular about another person except if the union would be profitable and yes, Merlin’s style of dress certainly made him look exotic and appealing; the close cut of his jacket allowed Arthur to properly observe Merlin’s figure and he found it desirable. 

But then Merlin had insulted him. He’d called him a prat and implied that he was uncivilised. Arthur was hardly deserving of such a name over a lark; a game of sport. Merlin clearly didn’t know how to have fun if he disapproved... 

Merlin had disapproved – of him. That hadn’t been a pleasant feeling. He didn’t like Merlin being disappointed in him, he realised. He wanted Merlin’s approval but how was he to get it if he kept being tongue tied around him?

At their first meeting, he’d hardly been able to speak two words to Merlin and then now, in the gardens, Arthur had been able to say little of eloquence and had instead quarrelled with the omega. Arthur didn’t understand that either. He had never been a shy man. He was the Prince of Wales, the First Knight of the Realm; he had been raised at the English Court and he had been in command of his own principality since he was six years old. Arthur had never been denied anything in his life. Neither was he modest. He knew he was a physically attractive alpha and he had wooed more than his share of omegas, both male and female.

Had Merlin been some serving omega at a feast Arthur would not have hesitated in asking him outright to come to his bed; or for a quick tumble against one of the palace walls. Had he been the omega son of some noble visiting the court, he would have been more subtle in his overtures, but he would have been charming and wooed Merlin and perhaps if Merlin had flirted back, Arthur may have invited him to visit his bed chamber.

Arthur enjoyed the thrill of the chase; but he’d never had to do this with someone from whom he could not walk away when the chase was done. Of course he could physically walk away from Merlin – Alphas did it all the time, the court was full of Alphas who left their omegas to run their country estates while they spent months away, following the King’s every whim – but he’d never imagined that sort of marriage for himself. He’d always pictured having a consort to stand beside him; someone to share the burdens of running the kingdom with; someone who he could actually feel something other than lust for; someone who could want to be with him because they enjoyed his company, not just because of the rewards he could give to them, the way, it was said, that his mother and father had been. 

And there in, Arthur supposed was the crux of the problem. He had never had to court anyone who mattered before, and Merlin did matter. Arthur hadn’t known him long, but those brief moments they’d spent together were enough to convince him that Merlin mattered to him more than anyone before.  
Footsteps from behind him made Arthur turn and he stood up as he saw Leon approach. 

‘Leon,’ he said softly. ‘Is everything well?’ 

‘Yes, Sire,’ Leon nodded. ‘I wished to speak to you alone – to give you my report.’

‘Of course,’ Arthur replied. ‘What do you have to tell me?’

‘I did as you commanded me,’ Leon explained. ‘I offered His highness Prince Merlin assistance in navigating the pitfalls of court life. I must say, I found him both modest and honourable in his reply.’

Arthur grinned. ‘Did he think you wished to seduce him? And Leon, you such an honourable man.’

‘I assured him my intentions were entirely proper my Lord,’ Leon replied. ‘He then accepted my offer. He confessed he has some feelings of anxiety regarding the change in his station and position in life, which I suppose is only natural. I have placed Lady Guinevere Du Lac in his service as omega in waiting, she is the omega you saw earlier when we were in the gardens...’ 

‘Yes, yes,’ Arthur interrupted, not wanting follow that train of thought. ‘Lady Du Lac – she is Sir Lancelot’s wife is she not?’

‘Yes Sire and she and her brother Elyan were wards of my late father. The two of them seem to have formed a close relationship – the absence of his highness’ previous omegas in waiting has undoubtedly helped that along. I have every confidence that Guinevere will be offered a permanent place once you are married.’

‘And can you trust her?’

‘She has been making regular reports to me Sire and she will continue to do so.’

‘And what has she reported?’

‘His highness does little out of the ordinary. He has written no letters, nor received any. He has seen no visitors privately. He says his prayers in the Christian manner, he has allowed Guinevere to read aloud from the Bible in his rooms. He has shown no sign or symbol of his own faith at all.’

Arthur nodded. ‘He is allowed to practise his own beliefs privately,’ he said. ‘His private religious practices are not her concern. I want her to be on the alert for anything subversive; anything public.’

‘Yes Sire. But so far, there is nothing.’

‘I hope it will remain so.’

‘Do you like him?’ Leon asked and then when Arthur glared at him, continued, ‘Or is that being too bold?’

Arthur let out a sigh. ‘I do like him, Leon.’ 

‘Excellent,’ Leon replied. ‘I am happy for you Sire.’

‘He thinks I’m a prat.’

‘What?’

‘He thinks I’m a prat. That stupid game earlier? It turns out Prince Merlin has very high scruples when it comes to such things.’ 

‘He actually called you...’

‘Yes!’ Arthur exclaimed.

Leon laughed which made Arthur glare which then made Leon laugh more. 

‘What am I going to do?’

‘Oh Arthur... so you took a little ego bruising. I'm sure you'll survive. In all honesty, it was an idiotic game and we should never have started it. If Prince Merlin was upset by it then apologise to him.’

‘Princes don’t apologise,’ Arthur said stubbornly.

‘Then don’t do it as a prince,’ Leon reasoned. ‘Do it as an alpha for the omega he wants to see smile again.’

\--- 

Merlin had expected to be summoned by the king almost immediately following his argument with Arthur and ordered to return home. When no summons arrived within the hour, Merlin had consented to getting dressed for the banquet. Gwen helped him select another of his fine suits, the jacket was trimmed with pearls and his royal blue neck scarf, elegantly knotted, brought out the colour of his eyes.

Gwen told Merlin, while she was helping him to dress, that her husband Sir Lancelot would be arriving at Rochester for the feast that very evening and it would be the first time she had seen him since she had left for Ealdor to meet Merlin. 

Despite his own anxieties about seeing Arthur again, Merlin found he was happy for Gwen, her eyes sparkled whenever she talked of her husband and he helped her to select one of her own pale blue gowns to wear for the evening’s festivities. Merlin wished that one day his own eyes might sparkle when he talked of his husband.

Merlin saw Arthur for the first time as the royal family made their procession into the hall to take their seats upon the dais. Arthur once again offered Merlin his arm, which Merlin nervously accepted and they followed his Majesty into the hall, courtiers standing and bowing low as they passed through. 

The food was excellent. Merlin sampled a little of several dishes that were sent his way. He discovered he was particularly fond of the pheasant – not a dish that had been popular in Ealdor but one that he hoped he would be able to enjoy much more often. The entertainment was spectacular, the jesters and jugglers and the musicians were most diverting. 

They did an excellent job of distracting Merlin from the fact that Arthur had not exchanged any more than a very formal, polite greeting all evening and had instead been in conversation with his uncle, Bishop Tristan.

Merlin had finished his second course before Arthur turned to him at long last. 

‘I wish to apologise to you,’ he said softly. 

Merlin stared at him in shock. ‘Apologise?’ he said. ‘For what?’ 

‘You were displeased with me,’ Arthur explained. ‘I should like to put things right between us.’

‘I...’ Merlin was stunned. ‘But it is I who should apologise to you,’ he said. ‘I spoke out of turn, I insulted you. I shouldn’t have done that.’

Arthur gave Merlin a wry smile. ‘No you shouldn’t have,’ he said. ‘But perhaps it was not entirely undeserved. I behaved poorly and I shall make amends for my actions. It will not happen again.’

Merlin felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. ‘So... you aren’t going to tell the king to send me away?’

‘Send you away?’ Arthur frowned. ‘Why on earth would I do that?’

‘Because...’ Merlin stuttered. ‘Because of those awful things I said.’ 

‘Merlin,’ Arthur replied, remembering Leon's words from earlier that day. ‘My ego was a little bruised but I’m sure I will survive. It would take a lot more than that to get me to send you away.’

Merlin looked directly into Arthur’s blue eyes. ‘Do you really mean that?’ 

Arthur returned the intensity of Merlin’s gaze. ‘I mean to marry you, my prince,’ he replied. ‘I shall be your husband before God.’

Merlin nodded and in that moment there was nothing that he wanted more.


	7. Sexual Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual frustrations abound. Merlin and Arthur take different approaches.

When the feast was done the dancing began. Merlin watched from his place at Arthur’s side as the couples took to the floor. Merlin spotted Gwen amongst them who was partnered with a tall, handsome, dark haired alpha who he could only assume was her husband, Sir Lancelot.

Oh how graceful they all looked, these alphas and omegas of the English court. Merlin loved dancing; his mother had insisted he learn from a young age, as she believed it a wholesome recreation for a noble omega as well as an excellent source of exercise. His parents would regularly call for music in the evenings and Merlin always took to the floor.  
He was, of course always careful in his choice of partners, only dancing with those alphas of respectable breeding and always being careful never to show anyone particular favour. 

The couples were moving through the steps of a dance that Merlin didn’t recognise

‘Do you wish to join the dancing?’ 

Merlin turned, slightly surprised to find Arthur watching him. He wondered how long the prince had been studying him without his awareness.

‘I should like it very much my Lord,’ Merlin replied. ‘But I am afraid I do not know this dance and the steps seem very complicated.’

‘Then I will instruct the Dancing Master to tutor you,’ Arthur replied. ‘But for now I will have the musicians play something you do know. Do you dance La Volta?’

Merlin felt himself flushing slightly and nodded. ‘My father forbade me to dance it publically,’ Merlin told Arthur. ‘But yes, I do know the steps.’

Arthur smiled. ‘Then would you do me the honour?’ He extended his hand and Merlin took it. He allowed Arthur to lead him down from the dais and towards the dance. Arthur paused to instruct the musicians who accordingly began to play the music. 

The courtiers cleared the floor and moved to the edges to observe the couple. Merlin could also see the King watching them from his seat with an intense look on his face. Merlin took a deep breath and focused on Arthur, who was bowing to him – the traditional beginning. Merlin returned the bow. When the music began the couple commenced making light, skipping steps, mirroring each other’s movements. Arthur’s eyes were fixed on him. Merlin felt incredibly light on his feet. They moved closer together, following the intricate steps of the dance and then Merlin felt Arthur’s hands at his waist and he was being lifted into the air.

Gods, Arthur was strong. He lifted Merlin easily as though he weighed nothing at all. Arthur spun him in the air and then placed him carefully back on the ground; then the motion was repeated. This time Merlin felt Arthur draw him fractionally closer so that Merlin slid down his chest. He could feel Arthur’s muscles under his shirt, the heat of his skin... 

Merlin felt a pang of desire. What was happening to him? Twice more he was lifted into the air and then the dance was over. Arthur’s hands still rested lightly on his waist and their eyes met for a second before Arthur stepped away and bowed again. The musicians began to play the Pavane and Merlin allowed Arthur to lead him away from the floor as the courtiers filled the space again to continue the revels. 

The rest of the evening passed in something of a blur. Merlin was presented formally to a number of Arthur’s companions and other important dignitaries. Merlin tried to concentrate on remembering the names and connections between them all but it was overwhelming and Arthur was never far from his side throughout which only served to distract Merlin further, especially because whenever he happened to look in his direction he found Arthur watching him with a curious expression that Merlin could not fully understand. It was almost midnight before he was able to retire to his rooms and Gwen helped him undress for bed. 

‘I shall sleep well tonight,’ Merlin said with a yawn.

‘These occasions can be overwhelming,’ Gwen replied as she unlaced Merlin’s robe. 

‘I sometimes wonder if I shall ever get used to it all. The court in Ealdor was nowhere near so large as this.’

‘You seemed to enjoy dancing with his Royal Highness at least,’ Gwen said with a smile, only slightly teasing. 

Merlin felt the blush once again rising in his cheeks. ‘Oh Gwen I hardly know what to feel,’ he confessed. 

The grin on Gwen’s face grew wider. ‘I remember when I first danced with Lancelot,’ she began to reminisce. ‘I felt as though I was walking on air for days after.’

‘That is exactly the feeling,’ Merlin told her. ‘I feel as though I am walking on air.’

‘I’m so happy for you Merlin,’ Gwen whispered. ‘Truly I am.’

‘I’m sorry I was not able to become better acquainted with Sir Lancelot tonight,’ Merlin said, wishing to change the topic lest he give too much of himself away. Gwen’s husband was one of the many multitudes who had been presented to him that evening. He had bowed low and thanked Merlin for the honour of allowing his wife to serve as omega in waiting. He had seemed to Merlin to be a good and honest gentleman and he truly hoped to get to know him better.

‘I hope there will be time enough,’ Gwen said. ‘My husband is often sent away to be with the troops.’

‘Has Sir Lancelot seen battle?’ Merlin asked curiously.

‘Oh yes,’ Gwen replied. ‘He distinguished himself in his Majesty’s most recent campaign in France but I hope all his battles are done now. I long for the day when he will be able to  
return to me for good but young alphas must make their way in the world and fortunes are won by valiant deeds.’

Merlin did not answer for a moment. It occurred to him that he could speak with Arthur, he could ask him to speak to the King. Perhaps there was some government office with a suitable income for a distinguished and loyal knight like Sir Lancelot. Merlin knew his mother had often made such requests of his father and seen them granted, but he was careful to make Gwen no promises. He was a newcomer to the English court and he did not wish to be seen to be overstepping his reach. He would wait a while after the wedding and then speak to Arthur privately. Yes, this he would do for Gwen; for his friend.

When Gwen bid Merlin goodnight and departed – no doubt to her own marital bed – Merlin’s thoughts returned immediately to Arthur. He felt as though his mind was full of him. He remembered the feel of Arthur’s hands on his waist; Arthur’s breath on his cheek; Arthur’s gaze fixed so intently upon him...

Merlin felt himself becoming hot all over; his skin felt prickly. It was almost like the beginning stages of heat but he was not due for some time yet – a fortnight at least. Merlin didn’t know what was happening to him. He felt his member becoming stiff as the memory of Arthur’s chest pressed tight against his own during the dance came unbidden to mind. Merlin let out a soft sigh. He tried to push the lustful thoughts away, for he understood that is what they were. Such thoughts were sinful. He was wrong to want such things. No man would tie himself to a wanton , that is what Merlin’s mother had told him and so despite the urges of his body, Merlin turned to lie on his side, shoved his hands under his pillow and away from temptation. He closed his eyes and forced himself to count sheep until sleep overcame him. 

\--- 

As Merlin was readying himself for bed in his chamber that night Arthur was in turmoil. He did not linger in the great hall, ignoring the game of cards that Valiant and some of the others were setting up at one of the tables but he did not return to his chambers either. He, instead began pacing the corridors. 

Arthur could honestly say that he had never felt so aroused in his life. He had longed to touch Merlin intimately and the dance had provided him with such an opportunity. He had had the pleasure of being able to place his hands on Merlin’s waist. He had felt his slender figure; it was firm and toned, Arthur knew that now. He hadn’t been able to resist pulling Merlin close during the lifts. Arthur had gone as far as he dared but it was nowhere near enough. He craved more. Merlin’s eyes had sparkled with happiness when Arthur had held him; his smile was a beautiful sight to behold. Arthur had longed to kiss those lips; to let his hands roam across Merlin’s chest; to go even further – touch his legs; his arse... 

‘Oh God,’ Arthur gasped. He needed to deal with this. He needed some relief. He thought about taking himself in hand but he knew that it wouldn’t be enough. He needed more. He needed an omega but at this time of night how could a prince go about soliciting one?

Arthur went to his chambers and summoned Valiant to him. He gave his instructions – a male omega; dark hair; slender figure; preferably with blue eyes. Arthur preferred him not visit the whorehouse although if there were no alternative...

Valiant replied that there was an omega who worked in the kitchen who would fit the prince’s specification. He often serviced some of the guards but he was clean. He did not have the pox. Arthur asked for the omega to be brought. 

It was over 30 minutes later when Valiant returned with a dark haired omega in tow. The young omega was clearly overwhelmed to be above stairs, in the prince’s chambers. His eyes were wide as he looked about him but he kept his head bowed when Arthur approached him.

‘What’s your name?’ Arthur asked.

‘Thomas, your royal highness,’ the omega replied.

‘Do you know why I sent for you Thomas?’ Arthur asked softly.

‘Yes Sire. My Lord Valiant explained.’

‘And are you willing to be bedded by me? You are allowed to refuse Thomas. Nothing will happen to you that you do not wish for.’

‘Sire,’ Thomas said. ‘I would like that. I am willing.’

Arthur nodded to Valiant and his companion left the room leaving Arthur and Thomas alone. 

‘I am going to call you by another name as I take you,’ Arthur said as he placed his hands on Thomas’ waist. ‘I wish for your discretion in this. There’s a shilling in it for you.’ 

‘Yes Sire,’ Thomas nodded before Arthur began to kiss him.

Arthur wasted little time before he had Thomas undressed and beneath him on the bed. He had commanded him to keep silent; the accent was all wrong and was off putting. He had also turned him onto his front so that Arthur did not have to look at his face; the hair was slightly shorter but it was good enough for Arthur’s purposes. 

Arthur let out a low groan as he slid into the tight wet heat. ‘Merlin...’ he sighed. ‘Oh yes...’

The omega was hot and tight around him as Arthur started to fuck hard. He closed his eyes and pictured the smiling face of his betrothed; the sparking blue eyes...

‘Fuck Merlin I want to knot you...’

Arthur was working up a steady rhythm. Thomas was fucking back against him in response to Arthur’s thrusts. He knew he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t care. He needed to come more than he needed anything right at that moment.

‘Merlin!’ Arthur cried as he felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled out just at the very last second as his come shot over Thomas’ back.

Arthur rolled off and lay on his back staring at the canopy above his head. A strange feeling came over him. Arthur felt hollow; like there was something missing. He had a sudden overwhelming desire to be alone. 

‘You can clean up before you leave,’ he said softly. ‘Valiant will give you your shilling.’

‘Thank you Sire.’

Arthur did not want the omega to linger in his bed. He had served his purpose. Arthur avoided watching as the young omega pulled on his clothes and left the chamber without another word. 

Arthur let out a sigh. What was wrong with him? Arthur loved sex. He indulged in it often and it always left him satisfied. What was so different now? He’d achieved orgasm; his partner hadn’t been unwilling. He had no reason at all to feel bad... did he?

Arthur couldn’t shake the feeling of unease as he lay in bed that night. It was a long time before sleep came to him.

\---

In the room beyond the Prince’s bedchamber Valiant was waiting. When Tomas slipped out of the room Valiant beckoned him closer.

‘Well?’ he asked expectantly.

‘Well what?’ Thomas replied. 

‘Less of your sass,’ Valiant replied. ‘Did he fuck you?’ 

‘Yes,’ Thomas replied. ‘Although he’s promised me a shilling for my discretion.’

Valiant smiled. ‘How about two shillings?’ he suggested. ‘And you forget the discretion – at least to my own ears.’

Thomas took the coins and pocketed them quickly. ‘He had me face away,’ Thomas admitted. ‘He called me Merlin – ain’t that the Prince he’s supposed to marry?’ 

‘Yes,’ Valiant confirmed. ‘You’ve done well Thomas. Come to my chambers tomorrow night. I’ve a mind to take you myself after listening to Arthur have you.’

‘Of course my Lord,’ Thomas bowed. ‘You know you only need say the word and I'm yours.’

Thomas exited the room through the hidden door that led to the servants quarters below stairs leaving Valiant alone in the dark with only his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the chapter I originally wrote. Merlin and Arthur wanted this to happen not me.


	8. Court Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court politics just makes everything complicated.

Uther ordered the progress to begin early the following morning. The entire procession had been carefully choreographed by his councillors with the knowledge that all of London would turn out to see the royal family and the new omega prince and they expected to see a good show. 

Such displays were important, especially to Uther, who knew from past experience how quickly the people could turn if they were displeased with their rulers. It had worked to his advantage when he had led his army onto the field of battle and seen his unpopular predecessor mown down. The will of the people had been with him that day and he’d won the throne and ridden into London in triumph, but he’d never forgotten how fickle the people could be, even all these years later. He would never forget the need to give the people a reason to be loyal. 

Uther, dressed in his royal finery, rode at the head of the procession behind the royal standard bearers. The royal princes were following behind him and the rest of the court, in order of precedence, behind them. 

Uther’s advisors had overseen everything, right down to the outfits that the royal princes wore. Arthur had dressed in his best red tunic and his ceremonial breast plate, which bore the Prince of Wales insignia. His horse, Arion, was also dressed in finery, displaying the royal crest upon his flanks. Uther had given a nod of approval at his son’s appearance as he inspected him before they departed Rochester. Uther had always taught Arthur the need to present himself to the people as a strong prince and future ruler who was capable of keeping the peace and enforcing the laws of the land. That image was compounded now by the presence of Prince Merlin, who was riding beside him also dressed in finery, the emblem of Ealdor – the golden dragon – adorning his travelling cloak. Uther knew that the people would cheer for them and they would see that here was the future of the realm; for their Prince will soon be wedded and will provide them with more alpha heirs. They would see that the Pendragon line is secure; that England is strong. 

Uther allowed his eyes to wander in the young omega- Prince’s direction more than once as they rode out. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he thought Merlin slight – skinny even and he did not appear quite as graceful as Uther had hoped and yet – there was something about him. Merlin’s physical appearance did not appeal to Uther’s usual tastes. He preferred his omegas fair and while he had bedded his share of male omegas in the past, he usually preferred the female, but Merlin’s pale skin and blue eyes had definitely captured Uther’s attention. His slight stature made him, if anything, appear more vulnerable, in need of protecting. It appealed to Uther’s alpha instincts. He could not deny to himself what it was he felt when he looked at the young Prince – lust and desire. 

Uther shook himself. What was he thinking? The omega prince was not his. He belonged to his son. Uther could not afford for anything to get in the way of this marriage. Uther forced himself to pull his eyes away from the beautiful young omega and concentrate on the road ahead. 

\--- 

Merlin was in high spirits as he rode through the countryside. The roads improved in quality as they neared London and Aithusa was setting a gentle pace as though aware that Merlin was not overly keen on long journeys and wanted to be careful with him. 

The progress was slow, as was befitting a royal procession. Arthur was riding beside him although the distance between them was too great for any semblance of private conversation. They spoke little although Merlin continually felt the presence of Arthur’s gaze upon him whenever he, himself was looking elsewhere. Whenever Merlin turned his head towards him however, Arthur focused his eyes firmly on the road ahead. Merlin didn’t know what to make of it. He’s thought – given the intimate moments they had shared the previous evening – that Arthur would at least grace him with a smile but it seemed Arthur’s mind was elsewhere and so Merlin resolved to do nothing and wait for Arthur to approach him. An alpha enjoyed the chase after all. Merlin was experienced enough in the ways of courtship to understand that at least. 

He did not have to wait long. When they passed through the first couple of villages Arthur pulled his horse in close alongside Merlin’s and after a few more moments of silence, he spoke.

‘How are you enjoying the ride, my Lord?’ he asked. 

‘Very well,’ Merlin replied. ‘Although I confess I shall be grateful to finally arrive at the Palace after so many days journey.’

Arthur smiled. ‘Are you uncomfortable in the saddle?’

‘I confess I am not used to spending so much time on horseback. I’m afraid I am not a very skilful rider.’ 

‘You will soon have plenty of time to practise,’ Arthur replied. ‘The people wish to see you. We will have to make many such journeys in the future but you will have time to rest. I mean to stay in London for a few weeks after we are married before we return to Ludlow...’

‘Ludlow?’ Merlin interrupted him.

‘Yes,’ Arthur nodded. ‘I am Prince of Wales and my official residence – and yours – is Ludow Castle where my Council meet. I must spend some months there, there is much official business to attend to and I would not be without my new consort.’

‘Oh,’ Merlin didn’t know what else to say to the news that he would not be remaining in London but travelling on to Ludlow ... wherever that was. He realised he had a great deal to learn about his new position and his place in his new family.

‘It will not be very terrible,’ Arthur tried to reassure him. ‘The court at Ludlow is a merry one and I shall appoint some omegas to accompany you. You won’t be bored.’

‘How long will we reside at Ludlow my Lord?’

‘We may return to London for the Christmas celebrations,’ Arthur said, ‘providing that you are well enough to travel of course.’

Merlin flushed as he realised what Arthur was getting at. Christmas was months away. There was every chance he could be heavily pregnant by then, in fact, Arthur it seemed was expecting it. He swallowed hard and concentrated on the road ahead, deliberately looking anywhere but at Arthur.

They rode on. The awkward silence that had descended upon the royal couple was masked by the chatter of the courtiers about them and whenever they passed through a village, the welcoming cheers of the people. 

Arthur had been right in his predictions, crowds had gathered as the procession entered the city and made its way towards Camelot Palace. Merlin – Arthur noted with pride – did not appear at all overwhelmed by the size of the crowds. He smiled and waved and threw coins in the air as cries of ‘God save the King! God bless your royal highnesses!’ rang in the air. 

\---

Camelot Palace was like something out of a dream. The tall, imposing towers that greeted the party, gave way to a large courtyard and Merlin followed close behind Arthur as he made his way up some stone steps to the main entrance of the building. Inside, the walls of all the great state rooms were covered with rich tapestries and paintings. 

Merlin was welcomed by a young looking female omega who introduced herself as Lady Sophia Monmouth – Merlin later learned that she was Geoffrey of Monmouth’s niece – and she escorted him towards an upper level of the palace towards what Merlin understood were to be his rooms when he was in residence in London. 

Sophia brought Merlin a cup of ale and some cold meats on a silver platter for him to take his refreshment while she began to buzz about the rooms, taking charge of the arrangement of furniture and other items such as the prie-dieu and the unpacking of Merlin’s trunks when they were brought up by several burly alpha servants.

‘These rooms belonged to her Majesty Queen Ygraine,’ Sophia explained to Merlin as she went about her business, clearly she felt at home in these surroundings. ‘They have not been used since her passing. It will be so wonderful to have a merry court and a merry King Consort again. I do so enjoy merry making.’

Merlin cast an assessing eye over her as she flittered around him and wondered exactly what sort of merry making such an omega would enjoy. He took in her dress – she was wearing the French style with a lower neckline than the English cut he had observed other omegas of the court wearing. She had clearly dressed to draw attention; alpha attention undoubtedly. A suspicion that was confirmed when Arthur came to Merlin’s rooms a short while later to see how his consort was settling in and that everything was to his liking. Sophia’s eyes lit up when she saw Arthur. Merlin observed her moving casually into his line of sight; her head tilted coquettishly to the side and a flirtatious smile on her lips. 

Oh yes, Merlin thought to himself. I see what you are about my Lady Sophia. 

However, Arthur, it appeared, to Merlin’s great relief did not take a great deal of notice of the omega who was clearly desperate for his attention. Instead, he focused on Merlin, talking to him at length about the décor of the rooms that were now his; the rich tapestries and rugs had all been chosen by Arthur’s mother – the late Queen and designed to her particular specifications. There was a hint of melancholy in Arthur’s voice when he spoke of his mother. Merlin felt a pang of sympathy for his betrothed. His own mother was, at times unbearable, but Merlin could not imagine what it would have been to grow up without her. He wished Arthur had never had to know that pain either.

It was only when Arthur was readying himself to depart Merlin’s rooms that he appeared to notice Lady Sophia.

‘Has she been making you welcome?’ he asked Merlin.

‘Yes my Lord,’ Merlin answered.

‘I wish you to offer her a place in your rooms,’ Arthur informed him. ‘As an honour to her family who have been loyal to the Pendragons for many years.’

‘Of course my Lord,’ Merlin nodded knowing that it was a request he couldn’t refuse. Like all positions at court, his omegas in waiting would be chosen for political reasons and he was not yet secure enough in his position to challenge Arthur in these things.

‘Lady Sophia,’ he turned to her and Merlin could see Sophia practically shaking with excitement as she approached them. Even though it was he who had addressed her, Sophia’s eyes were fixed intently on Arthur.

‘I hope that you will accept a place in my rooms as Omega in Waiting.’

‘Oh your highness I hardly know what to say,’ Sophia replied and Merlin fought hard against rolling his eyes. Such a thing could hardly have been unexpected after all given her uncle’s position at court. All the great families would have some daughter or niece jockeying for a position and Geoffrey of Monmouth had probably secured his niece’s place when he brokered the marriage contract.

‘I believe the custom is to accept,’ Arthur said with a smile that caused Sophia to blush.

‘I would be honoured your highness.’

Merlin forced a smile onto his face and hoped it looked genuine. 

\--- 

Over the next two days, Merlin was instructed to appoint several other omegas in waiting. Lady Vivian, who’s father the Baron Olaf was one of King Uther’s councillors; the Countess Mithian – daughter of King Uther’s sister and Arthur’s cousin, who held the position of chief omega in waiting, given her royal kinship; Sir Gwaine, the omega-son of Lord Greene, another of Uther’s councillors and Lady Nimueh who claimed some kinship to the DeBois, although Merlin wasn’t sure exactly what the connection was. Then there was the Lady Morgana and her sister Lady Morgause both appointed – according to Arthur – at King Uther’s request.

Merlin had liked Gwaine and Mithian immediately and hoped they would come to be close friends. It was comforting to Merlin to have another male omega in his inner circle, although it did make him miss Will and the easy friendship they’d shared.

Vivian, Merlin noted, was very similar to Sophia in many ways. She too dressed in the French style and looked a little too flirtatiously at Arthur when he was nearby for Merlin’s liking.

Morgana and Morgause were again different. Morgana was Sir Leon’s wife and Merlin was therefore immediately disposed to like her. Sir Leon had been so kind and helpful to him and Morgana proved herself to be very friendly and welcoming to Merlin and she did not engage in the inanities of conversation that seemed to so delight Sophia and Vivian.

Morgause on the other hand seemed very cold and distant. She was polite and courteous towards Merlin and the other omegas of course but she lacked warmth and she seemed to prefer to keep her own company. She did not care for cards and was not disposed to read aloud from books, neither did she seem to care for dancing and the revels that occupied the court in the evenings. Merlin did not quite know what to make of her but he did not let it trouble him. Morgause had been raised in the royal nursery after all and was rumoured to be one of King Uther’s bastards. It was possible, given this background, that Morgause was simply cautious about who to trust. Merlin could certainly understand that.

And so Merlin’s omegas in waiting, it seemed, fell into two camps – those that Merlin liked: Gwen, Gwaine, Mithian and Morgana – and those he tolerated for the sake of not causing offence: Sophia, Vivian and Morgause. The two camps did not get along. This made the wedding preparations very difficult for Merlin as the people who were supposed to be helping him did little else but bicker amongst themselves.

The day after arriving at Camelot Palace, Arthur had gifted Merlin a bolt of silk to make his wedding outfit from and there was much debate as to the style and the cut he should go for. Sophia of course thought the French style would be best but Merlin – for reasons he did not disclose publicly – was set against the idea. The truth of it was that French fashions always reminded him of Lot and that was not a memory he wanted to carry with him on his wedding day. 

Gwaine had seemed to sense Merlin’s discomfort and declared that he thought the French style for male omegas was vulgar and that Arthur would not approve of it given that relations with the French were troubled which thankfully silenced Sophia.

Gwen talked at length about her own wedding clothes which had been cut in the English style. Morgana agreed that it was elegant as it was what she, too had worn but Vivian rolled her eyes and announced the English style was too dull for the future King-Consort. 

Merlin listened to them arguing back and forth, quietly wondering why he couldn’t just have a wedding outfit cut in the Ealdorian style like all of his other clothes but he sensed that it wasn’t the best time to suggest such a thing and so after a time he stopped listening. He stood up and wandered away from them all and over to the window. 

The windows in his rooms all looked out onto the palace gardens which stretched as far as the eye could see. He had walked by the lake and around the formal gardens near the palace so far but Merlin longed to explore more. He needed some escape before the arguing gave him a headache. He announced he was going for a walk and called for his cloak. Gwen hurried to fetch it and the other omegas all stood made to accompany him but Merlin dismissed them, saying he would rather walk alone just then and he would not venture far from the palace so they did not need to concern themselves about his needing anything.

He walked around the formal walkways close to the palace slowly, listening to the silence. The birdsong was helping him to relax and breathe again. He left the formal surroundings and entered, what appeared to be a kitchen garden, walled off from the main grounds, there were rows of vegetables growing Merlin walked to the end of one of the rows when he spotted a figure hunched over, picking something from the ground. As Merlin watched, the figure – an elderly alpha stood up and began to move towards another patch of ground. As he did so, the alpha slipped on something and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

‘Are you alright?’ Merlin dashed forwards to help the alpha. ‘Carefully,’ he instructed as he began to stand. ‘Don’t get up too quickly.’

‘Oh thank you my boy,’ the elderly alpha replied. ‘The ground is more slippery than it looks.’ 

As the alpha righted himself he stood up straighter and looked into Merlin’s face. His eyes went wide and he stepped backwards removing his hand from where it had still been resting on Merlin’s arm.

‘Your royal highness,’ he said sweeping into a bow. ‘I apologise I did not realise it was you.’

Merlin touched his shoulder to indicate that he should rise. ‘It is quite alright,’ he reassured him. ‘Are you sure you are not hurt?’

‘I am quite well, your highness.’

‘What is your name?’ Merlin asked.

‘Gaius, my Lord. I am the royal physician.’

Merlin frowned. ‘Gaius is not an English name,’ he said. ‘It is Ealdorian.’

‘Indeed,’ Gaius nodded. ‘I was born in Ealdor. Indeed I grew up at the court there. My father was the court physician for your grandfather the late Duke.’ 

Merlin’s eyes went wide and he smiled warmly. ‘I did not think to find any other Ealdorians here at the English court,’ he said. ‘How did you come to be here?’

‘Ah, that is indeed a long story’ Gaius let out a sigh and his eyes took on a faraway expression, Merlin hoped he had not said the wrong thing. ‘The short version is, I wished to travel and make my own way in the world. My travels led me here.’

‘And you are physician to the King?’ Merlin enquired.

‘The King and anyone else who requires my help,’ Gaius replied. ‘I was collecting some herbs for a poultice just now to ease a chest complaint of the Earl of Agravaine just now when I slipped.’

As Gaius bent down to pick some more herbs Merlin called out to him to stop. ‘Let me,’ he insisted. ‘It is these here, yes?’ he bent down and took Gaius’ knife in hand. ‘How much do you require?’ 

Merlin cut the herbs at Gaius’ direction and placed them into the alpha’s basket. When Gaius assured him that they had enough Merlin insisted on accompanying him to his chambers, ‘so that I know where to find you should I ever need medical assistance,’ and he sat down at the bench to watch him work. Merlin watched Gaius crush up the herbs, mixing them together carefully to produce the poultice. Merlin found himself genuinely interested in the procedure and asked lots of questions as the alpha worked and the two fell into easy conversation. Merlin found himself talking about Ealdor; about Will and the other courtiers some of whom Gaius had memories of; Merlin talked about the strangeness of England and how he so wanted to feel at home here but he wasn’t sure he ever would.

It was almost lunchtime before Merlin knew it and he knew he had to bid Gaius farewell. ‘Would you mind if I came to visit you again?’ he asked. 

‘Indeed you may go where you see fit your highness,’ Gaius said with a twinkle in his eye. 

‘I would not want to inconvenience you,’ Merlin replied. ‘It’s just a comfort knowing there is someone here who understands how strange everything is.’

‘You will be most welcome, my Lord,’ Gaius said sincerely. 

\--- 

That evening at dinner, when Merlin sat beside Arthur in the great hall, Arthur turned to him and said ‘you disappeared from your rooms today.’

Merlin looked at him with a slight frown. ‘I went for a walk,’ he said simply. 

‘With no omegas to accompany you?’ Arthur’s tone was light, but Merlin sensed that something important was happening here, something that he didn’t fully understand.

‘I just needed some air,’ he said carefully. ‘My omegas were arguing and I was beginning to feel unwell. I went for a walk in the gardens close to the palace.’

‘And then you disappeared from the gardens.’

Merlin recounted the tale of Gaius and how he’d spent the afternoon with the elderly alpha talking of Ealdor and watching him prepare the poultice. Surely Arthur could not be angry with him about it. Yes, Gaius was an alpha and he was an omega but Gaius was old enough to be his grandfather – surely there could be no impropriety?

Arthur listened to Merlin’s story without interrupting him and when he finished speaking Arthur simply nodded.

‘Have I offended you my Lord?’ Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur shook his head. ‘Of course not. I was merely concerned for you when I heard you had left the palace unaccompanied.’

‘I didn’t leave the palace grounds,’ Merlin replied. 

‘Even so, I would prefer it if you had taken at least one or two of your omegas with you.’

Merlin lowered his head and appeared chastened. ‘I apologise my Lord. I did not think.’

Arthur smiled and reached over to take Merlin’s hand in his. ‘It is no matter now, but you should take Lady Guinevere with you next time you visit Gaius.’

‘Why Lady Guinevere?’ Merlin asked curiously.

‘No reason,’ Arthur shrugged. ‘She is as good as any of them. I thought you enjoyed her company? What were they arguing about anyway?’ Arthur changed the subject. ‘Your omegas? To drive you from your own rooms?’

Merlin suppressed an eye roll. ‘My wedding outfit,’ he replied. ‘They were arguing about whether I should dress in the English or the French style.’

‘And which do you prefer?’ Arthur asked the question that none of the omegas had.

‘I always imagined wearing the Ealdorian style,’ Merlin admitted. ‘It is how I feel comfortable and … I would feel more elegant … not that the other fashions are not just as elegant but I…’

‘It is alright,’ Arthur interrupted. ‘I happen to prefer you in the Ealdorian style too. Instruct the tailors – and tell your omegas that it is what your husband commands if they argue.’

Merlin grinned. ‘Thank you my Lord. I shall instruct them first thing in the morning.’

‘Anything for my omega,’ Arthur replied with a smile.

\--- 

Much later, when most of the court had finally retired, Arthur sat by the fireplace in his rooms sharing a cup of ale with Leon.

‘What will you do?’ Leon asked him and Arthur’s frown deepened.

‘Nothing yet,’ he replied. ‘I admit I had not considered Gaius originating from Ealdor. Do you think he shares Merlin’s faith?’

‘Certainly not publically,’ Leon said. ‘He attends church and carries out all the practises of the true religion. You remember he was investigated by your father’s councillors and nothing could be found to hold against him. Gaius is loyal to the Pendragons.’

‘Yes,’ Arthur replied. ‘He has proven himself loyal on many occasions. I don’t know Leon. I don’t like them meeting in secret.’

‘Should I arrange to have Gaius watched?’

‘Not for now,’ Arthur replied. ‘As you say, he demonstrates loyalty and there has only been one meeting so far, little of consequence can have been exchanged between them. But Lady Guinevere must remain in his service. She must accompany us to Ludlow. She has his confidence – thank her, by the way for being so swift in bringing the information to us today. There shall be rewards… perhaps Sir Lancelot would enjoy a more hospitable posting, closer to his wife? Perhaps he could be more often at court a man of his experience should be close at hand in case the King should require his advice.’

‘Of course Sire,’ Leon replied. ‘I will see to it personally.’

Arthur smiled and finished his cup of ale before bidding Leon goodnight and retiring to bed alone.

\--- 

Elsewhere in the palace another alpha was not alone in his bed. Valiant was tangled up in the sheets with an omega – an omega whose heat was just coming to an end.

‘Thomas!’ Valiant cried out as his knot filled the omega’s tight hole. ‘Oh fuck!’

‘You didn’t pull out!’ the omega exclaimed. ‘You were supposed to pull out not knot me.’

‘I couldn’t help it,’ Valiant replied as he continued to thrust gently causing the omega to moan in pleasure even as he protested. ‘Sorry little one. You just felt so good… don’t worry you might not catch.’ 

Thomas let out an affronted sigh. ‘What happens if I do?’ Thomas replied. ‘Are you going to do the honourable thing?’

‘Ha,’ Valiant laughed. ‘Hardly. I don’t think you’ll need to worry though little one. I know there’s a very honourable man not too far away who will take care of everything… provided you play him like I know you can.’


End file.
